reptilesfandomcom-20200214-history
2017 in Reptiles and Amphibians
This article is mainly about Reptiles, and Amphibians described in 2017. Amphibians Temnospondyls *Cyclotosaurus naraserliki-a species of temnospondyl *Aphaneramma gavialimimus-a species of temnospondyl Frogs and Toads *Chachaiphrynus-a genus of Odontophrynid *Dendropsophus arndti-a species of Clown Tree Frog *Pristimantis attenboroughi- a species of Frog *Nyctibatrachus athirappillyensis-a species of Night frog *Nyctibatrachus radcliffei-a species of Night frog *Nyctibatrachus webilla-a species of Night frog *Nyctibratrachus sabarimalai-a species of Night frog *Nyctibratrachus pulivijayani-a species of Night frog *Nyctibratrachus manalari-a species of Night frog *Robin Moore's Night frog-a species of Night Frog *Hyperolius ruvuensis-a species of Frog *Sigalegalephrynus minangkabauensis-a species of toad *Sigalegalephrynus mandailinguensis-a species of toad *Ameerga shihuemoy-a species of Poison Dart Frog *Sigalegalephrynus-a genus of toad *Pelodyptes atlanticus-a species of Frog *Pelodyptes hespericus-a species of Frog *Genibatrachus-a genus of Frog *Leptolalax petrops-a species of Frog *Pristimantis ecuadorensis-a species of Frog *South American polka dot tree frog-a species of tree frog *Chiasmocleis migueli-a species of Frog *Chiasmocleis Veracruz-a species of Frog *Chiasmocleis altomontana-a species of Frog *Rhacophorus zhoukaiyae-a species of Frog *Gracixalus jinggangensis-a species of Frog *Brachycephalus darkside-a species of Frog *Ophryophryne elfina-a genus of toad *Hyalinobatrachium yaku-a species of glassfrog *Rhinella festae-a species of Frog *Ophryophryne elfina-a species of toad *Limnonectes quangnihensis-a species of Frog *Leptololalax puhoatensis-a species of Frog *Pristimantis boucephalus-a species of Frog *Hylodes caete-a species of Frog *Fejervarya kadar-a species of Frog *Fejervarya cerfi-a species of Frog *Fejervarya neilcoxi-a species of Frog *Fejervarya manoharani-a species of Frog *Sphaerotheca pashchima-a species of burrowing frog *Bufo williamsi-a species of toad *Andinobates victimatus-a species of Poison Dart Frog *Bryophryne phuyuhampatu-a species of Frog *Sphaenorhynchus cammaeus-a species of Frog *Brachycephalus coloratus-a species of Frog *Brachycephalus currupia-a species of Frog *Pristimantis bounides-a species of Frog *Pristimantis humboldti-a species of Frog *Pristimantis puipui-a species of Frog *Breviceps carruthersi-a species of frog *Breviceps passmorei-a species of Frog *Pristimantis latio-a species of Frog *Plectrohyla calvata-a species of Frog *Letololalax maorershananensis-a species of Frog Salamanders and Newts *Desmognathus valentinei-a species of salamander *Isthmura corrugata-a species of salamander *Bolitoglossa yoriguiensis-a species of salamander Gymnophiona *Chinlestegophis-a genus of stem-caecilian *Boulengerula spawlsi-a species of caecilian Reptiles Rhynchocephalians *Gephryosaurus evansae-a genus of Gephryosaurus *Penegephyrosaurus-a genus of gephryosaurid *Deltadectes-a genus of rhynchocephalian Snakes and Lizards *Anguis rarus-a species of slow worm *Gaimanophis powelli-a species of boa *Magnuviator-a cousin to Iguania *Norisophis-a genus of stem-snake *Yabeinosaurus bicuspidens-a genus of Lizard *Yabeinosaurus robustus-a genus of Lizard *Tantilla berguidoi-a species of Tantilla *Geckolepis megalepis-a genus of Gecko *Acanthosaura phuketensis-a species of Mountain Horned Dragon *Cyrtodactylus tambora-a species of Gecko *Atractus pyroni-a species of Atractus *Atractus ceberus-a species of Atractus *Atractus esepe-a species of Atractus *Hemidactylus chipkali-a species of Gecko *Dixonius kaweesaki-a species of Lizard *Zelantophis-a genus of Colubridae *Cyrtodactylus Lenya-a species of Gecko *Cyrtodactylus payarhtanensis-a species of Gecko *Cnemaspis kandambyi-a species of Gecko *Sceloporus gadseni-a species of spiny lizard *Tropidophorus sebi-a species of Lizard *Rhinophis roshanpererai-a species of uropeltid Snake *Oardasaurus-a genus of teiioidea *Gekko nadenensis-a species of Gecko *Cnemaspis leucura-a species of Gecko *Ahaetualla nasuta-a species of Snake *Tribolontus parkeri-a species of skink *Tribolontus choiseulensis-a species of skink *Trachylepis goriwouoi-a species of Lizard *Stefanikia-a genus of Lizard *Bitis harenna-a species of viper *Brachylophus gau-a species of Iguana *Psuedocalotes baliomus-a species of Lizard *Blythia hmuifang-a species of Snake *Lycodon sidiki-a species of the genus Lycodon *Pholidoscelis turkaeraensis-a species of the teiidae *Oligodon culaochameasis-a species of Oligodon *Oligodon huahin-a species of Oligodon *Oligodon saiyok *Liolaemus gardeli-a species of lizard *Hydrophis platurus xanthos-a subspecies of sea snake *Gonatodes rayito-a species of Lizard *Ptyodactylus ruusaljibalicus-a species of Gecko Icthyosauromorphs *Keilhauia-a genus of ichthyosaur Sauropterygians *Mauriciosaurus-a genus of Sauropterygian *Nakonectes-a genus of Plesiosaur *Luskan-a genus of Pliosaur *Hispaniasaurus-a genus of sauropterygian *Thaumatodracon-a genus of rhomaelosaurid Turtles and Tortoise *Mendozachelys-a genus of Chelidae *Petrochelys-a genus of trionychidae *Eocenochelus-a genus of Podocnemididae *Chelonoidis marcanoi-a species of Tortoise *Plesiochelys bigleri-a species of Turtle *Trionyx onomatoplokus-a species of Trionyx *Rionegrochelys-a genus of Chelidae *Owandowia-a genus of pancryptodira *Perochelys hengshanensis-a species of trionychidae Archosauriformes *Knoetschkesuchus-a genus of atoposauridae *Magnamanus-a genus of iguanodont *Isaberrysaura-a genus of ornithischian *Triunfosaurus-a genus of titanosaur *Xingxiulong-a genus of sauropodmorph *Yehuecauhceratops-a genus of ceratopsian *Liaodactylus-a genus of pterosaur *Douzhanopterus-a genus of pterosaur *Serradraco-a genus of pterosaur *Chenanisaurus-a genus of abelisaurid *Shuangbaisaurus-a genus of theropod *Daspletosaurus horneri-a species of Daspletosaurus *Moabosaurus-a genus of macronarian *Zhongianosaurus-a genus of dromaeosaur;similar to Velociraptor *Teleocrater-a genus of archosaur *Bonapartesaurus-a genus of hadrosaur *Jianianhualong-a genus of troodontid *Vouivira-a genus of brachiosaurid *Galeamopus pabsti-a species of sauropod *Tengrisaurus-a genus of titanosaur *Zuul-a genus of ankylosaurid *Beibeilong-a genus of oviraptorosaur *Lucianovenator-a genus of theropod *Liaoningovenator-a genus of troodontid *Daliansaurus-a genus of troodontid *Cassissuchus-a genus of gobisuchid *Europatitan-a genus of Sauropod *Alluchlopterus-a genus of pterosaur *Albertavenator-a genus of troodontid *Aepyornithomimus-a genus of ornithomimid *Teihivenator-now classified as invalid *Corythoraptor-a genus of oviraptorosaur *Borealopelta-a genus of ankylosaur *Lemmysuchus-a genus of teleosaurid *Patagotitan-a genus of titanosaur *Latenivenatrix-a genus of troodontid Crocodilians *Mourasuchus pattersoni-a genus of caiman *Maomingosuchus-a genus of Crocodilian Other reptiles *Pectodens-a genus of diaspid Category:Reptiles Category:Amphibians